USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
An ''Galaxy''-class starship such as ''Enterprise''-D normally has a complement of approximately 1014 crew, including civilian residents and families. From commissioning in 2363 until destruction in 2371, crewmembers joined the crew, and some departed or were lost. As of 2366, some 13 species were represented among the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and human. Over the course of its mission crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajora, Napean, and an android. Crew Manifest Civilian residents are listed without Starfleet ranks. A * Alexandra * Ensign Tess Allenby * Jeremy Aster * Lieutenant Marla Aster B * Lieutenant Junior Grade Reginald Barclay * Lieutenant Barnaby * Lieutenant Bartel * Ben * Doctor Harry Bernard, Sr. * Harry Bernard, Jr. * Ensign Janet Brooks * Lieutenant Marc Brooks * Chief Brossmer * Ensign Burke * Eric Burton C * Cartaino * Ensign Maddy Calloway * Lieutenant Clancy * Commander Beverly Crusher * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher D * Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren * Lieutenant Commander Data * Crewman Davis * Lieutenant Dean * Ensign Dern * Duffy E F * Fang-lee * Ensign Felton * Fletcher * Marissa Flores G * Ensign Gates * Gillespie * Ensign Giusti * CPO Gladstone * Lieutenant Gleason * Ensign Sonya Gomez * Jay Gordon * Guinan H * Doctor Hacopian * Lieutenant Edward Hagler * Ensign Haskell * Ensign Hayes * Doctor Hill * Chief Hedrick * Christy Henshaw * Ensign Herbert * Chief Maggie Hubbell I * Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien J * Ensign Janeway * Lieutenant J'Ddan * Captain Edward Jellico (CO, 2369) * Lieutenant Juarez K * Kaminer * Ensign Kane * Ensign Keller * Chief Kelso * Commander Kurn * Kristin L * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (conn 2364, chief engineer 2365-2371) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle * Lee * Ensign Robin Lefler * Ensign Peter Lin * Lieutenant Logan * Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) M * Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) * Ensign Mandel * Doctor Martin * Ensign McDowell * Ensign McKnight * Ensign Mendon * Lieutenant Minnerly (2364) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Monroe * Mot * Munoz N * Lieutenant Nara * Ensign Nagel O * Keiko O'Brien * Chief Miles Edward O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Lieutenant Junior Grade Alyssa Ogawa P * Specialist Alfonse Pacelli * Lieutenant Palmer * Ensign Pavlik * Ensign Peeples * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (CO 2364-2369, 2369-2371) * Lieutenant Pinder * Lieutenant Ben Prieto * Commander Katherine Pulaski Q R * Ensign Sariel Rager * Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes * Richardson * Commander William T. Riker (XO, 2364-2371) * Lieutenant Ro Laren (conn 2368-2369, 2370) * Lieutenant B.G. Robinson (transporters, 2365) * Alexander Rozhenko S * Chief Salazar * Sandoval * Lieutenant Selar * Lieutenant Commander Shelby * Lieutenant Junior Grade Shipley * Ensign Sito Jaxa * Lieutenant Junior Grade Orfil Solis * Patterson Supera * Clara Sutter * Ensign Daniel Sutter T * Ensign Taitt * Crewman Simon Tarses * Ensign Taurik * Ensign Torigan * Lieutenant Torres * Toya * Commander Deanna Troi * Lieutenant Junior Grade Lian T'Su * Ensign Tyler U V W * Lieutenant Darian Wallace * Whalen * Rebecca White * Lieutenant Commander Worf X Y * Lieutenant Natasha Yar (security chief, KIA 2364) Z * Lieutenant Anaanda Ziff Alternate and parallel personnel * Lieutenant Barrett * Lieutenant Gaines * Commander Kieran MacDuff * Lieutenant Walter Pierce * Lieutenant Suna Unnnamed personnel Medical techinician :Played by Brad Zerbst. Ensign/Lieutenant .]] Starfleet ensign working in the operations division or engineering division aboard the Enterprise-D since 2367. She was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") Promoted to lieutenant junior grade by 2369. (TNG: "Rascals") In 2370, she was part of the Beta Shift, which began duty at 1200 hours. Commander Riker and Ensign Gates also worked this shift. (TNG: "Lower Decks") She transferred to the command division and served as flight controller just before the ship's destruction in 2371. (Star Trek: Generations) She was one of Jean-Luc Picard's old crew transferred to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in 2372. She was now in the sciences division, and on duty for the Enterprise's involvement in the Battle of Sector 001. (Star Trek: First Contact) She attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and sat next to Captain Picard. Data's poetry was less than inspirational, but she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. (TNG: "Schisms") She was in dress uniform and one of the crew welcoming the Evora in Ten Forward in 2375. (Star Trek: Insurrection) In an alternate quantum reality, she was one of the guests at Worf's surprise 30th birthday party. (TNG: "Parallels") In 2368, she was seriously injured when the Enterprise struck a quantum filament and brought to Ten Forward for treatment, since the rest of the ship had been cut off from sickbay. (TNG: "Disaster") She was hit by debris after the Duras sisters attacked the Enterprise-D in 2371, requiring Deanna Troi to take the conn. (Star Trek: Generations) Appearances * "Reunion" (Season Four) * "Final Mission" * "Data's Day" * "The Wounded" * "The Nth Degree" * "Redemption, Part I" * "Darmok" (Season Five) * "Disaster" * "Unification, Part I" * "A Matter of Time" * "New Ground" * "Hero Worship" * "Violations" * "Cause and Effect" * "Cost of Living" * "The Next Phase" * "The Inner Light" * "Time's Arrow, Part I" * "Realm of Fear" (Season Six) * "Man of the People" * "Relics" * "Schisms" * "True-Q" * "Rascals" * "The Quality of Life" * "Chain of Command, Part II" * "Aquiel" * "Tapestry" * "Starship Mine" * "Lessons" * "The Chase" * "Suspicions" * "Rightful Heir" * "Second Chances" * "Timescape" * "Descent, Part I" * "Descent, Part II" (Season Seven) * "Liaisons" * "Phantasms" * "Dark Page" * "Attached" * "Force of Nature" * "Inheritance" * "Parallels" * "Homeward" * "Sub Rosa" * "Lower Decks" * "Masks" * "Eye of the Beholder" * "Genesis" * "Firstborn" * "Bloodlines" * "Emergence" * "Preemptive Strike" * "All Good Things..." * Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Insurrection :Played by regular TNG extra Tracee Lee Cocco. She would generally be seen at the environment station on the bridge, although she also made frequent appearances in Main Engineering, the corridors, and Ten Forward. She seemed to be very comfortable with both Captain Picard and Commander Riker; she sat closely to Picard in TNG: "Schisms" and in TNG: "Inheritance," Riker had his arm around the back of her chair during Data and Dr. Tainer's concert. Cocco's official site claims the character was named Lieutenant Jae. The part she played in "Unification, Part I and Part II" was referred to in Jeri Taylor's novelization of that episode, with the name Gretchen Naylor, altough the description of the character mightn't quite match Cocco's appearance. Appendices Background :The 2366 crew makeup is from TNG:"Sins of the Father" On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in TNG"Future Imperfect," a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in TNG:"Parallels," a Cardassian was a helm crewman.'' Apocrypha :In non-canon DC comic book stories, the crew also included an Axgardian, Mister Forthol, in 2366.